


Finally

by Nea



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The finale of season 4 made me write this. And also <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/">de_bingo</a>'s prompt "Wings"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> The finale of season 4 made me write this. And also [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[de_bingo](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "Wings"

**Fandom:** Boardwalk Empire  
 **Pairing:** Jimmy Darmody/Richard Harrow  
 **Autor:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 500 +  
 **Autor's Notes:** The finale of season 4 made me write this. And also [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**de_bingo**](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/) 's prompt "Wings"  
 **Gratitude:** to the always lovely and helpful [](http://elandae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elandae.livejournal.com/)**elandae** for made it better with her mad beta skills!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Boardwalk Empire, but Jimmy and Richard own me  
 **Title** Finally

  
"Richard..." A familiar voice calls his name.

Richard's eyes are still closed, so he can't tell for sure whose voice it is. It sounds like Jimmy's, but it can't be, because Jimmy is dead; Richard is sitting under the pier, to rest a little. To check how bad his wound really is.

The last thing he consciously remembers is sitting there, his back propped against one of the pillars, thinking about his family, and then... he must have fallen asleep for a second...

When he slowly opens his eyes again, all he sees is a solid cover of vegetation. The side of what seems to be a clearing, surrounded by trees and bushes. And Jimmy Darmody's face.

"Jimmy?" Richard feels around for his mask and glasses but can't find them. It doesn't matter though because he realizes that he can see just fine without them, right into Jimmy's blue eyes. Jimmy's blond hair is falling into his eyes as he looks at Richard, touching Richard's shoulder. He grasps Richard's arm, helping him to his feet.

"Your face..." Jimmy says quietly, clearing his throat. "It's healed..."

He touches Richard's face gently and for the first time in many years Richard can feel someone's touch on the left side of his face without being in pain.

It's been a while since anyone touched that side of his face at all. The last time it was for the medical examination he got at the hospital where he met Jimmy. The doctor's touch was cold and professional: _It looks good, Mr. Harrow._ Richard remembers him saying. _Well, considering..._ He cleared his throat and Richard might saw a hint of sympathy in his eyes. _It's healing without problems... Please come back should that ever change..._

Jimmy's touch is nothing like that. It is soft and gentle as he traces the lines of Richard's re-figured face with his fingertips, so he dares to touch his own face, too. His fingers are brushing Jimmy's, lingering on them, following in their lead.  
His left eye is back in its socket, his cheek doesn't feel like a leather covered thing of living flesh, he has a jaw again and a mouth. He has lips!

There is this big knot of emotions in his throat and Richard has to swallow past it before he speaks: "But how? This can't be heaven... Where are we?" His voice sounds like the voice he had long ago, again. Not like the unrecognizable shreds of it that the war left him with.

"You really think I'd make it to heaven?" Jimmy asks amused, his voice all soft and quiet, and Richard shrugs.

"For sure it's not hell, though..." he muses. "We've both been there already and made it back, so what would be the point?"

"Maybe it's a special place for broken people like us..." Jimmy says. "But what do I know? I'm just happy to see you here."

He puts an arm around Richard's shoulders first, pulling him into a hug. And Richard just holds onto him, because he has waited for this for years. Judging from the way Jimmy's arms tighten around him, he wasn't the only one.  



End file.
